Ossetian Swadesh list
This is an Swadesh list of words in English and Ossetian. Ossetian language is a member of the Indo-Iranian language family. It has three dialects: Northwestern (Digorian), Eastern (Iron or Irian) and Southwestern (Kudarian) Presentation List # English Ирон (Iron, Irian) Дигорон (Digorian) IPA Кударон (Kudarian) 1 I æз æз æz(æჳ) \ æz ? 2 thou ды ду dɨ \ du ? 3 he уый, уй е, ейæ wɨj, uj \ je, jejæ ? 4 we мах, махтæ мах maχ, maχtæ \ maχ ? 5 you сымах, сымахтæ, уæ, уын, дытæ сумах, уæ, уин sɨmaχ(ʃɨmaχ), sɨmaχtæ(ʃɨmaχtæ), wæ, wɨn, dɨtæ \ sumaχ, wæ, win ? 6 they уыдон, уыдонтæ, уыдæттæ, уыйтæ етæ wɨdon, wɨdontæ, wɨdættæ, wɨjtæ \ jetæ ? 7 this ай, ацы айæ, а, аци aj, atsɨ(asɨ) \ ajæ, a, atsi(atʃi) ? 8 that уый, уй, уыцы е, еци, уоци, и'' wɨj, uj, wɨtsɨ(wɨsɨ) \ je, jetsi(jetʃi), wotsi(wotʃi), i ? 9 here 'ам, амыты,' ''мæнæ ами, мæнæ am, amɨtɨ, mænæ \ ami, mænæ ? 10 there уым, уымыты, уæртæ, уырдæм, уырдæмыты уоми, уомити, уæртæ, уордæмæ wɨm, wɨmɨtɨ, wærtæ, wɨrdæm, wɨrdæmɨtɨ \ womi, womiti, wærtæ, wordæmæ ? 11 who чи, читæ, [кæцы, кæцытæ] ка, катæ, [кæци, кæцитæ] tʃi, tʃitæ, kætsɨtæ(kæsɨtæ) \ ka, katæ, kætsitæ(kætʃitæ) ? 12 what цы, цытæ, цæй, цæйты ци, цитæ, цæй, цити, цæйти tsɨ(sɨ), tsɨtæ(sɨtæ), tsæj(sæj), tsæjtɨ(sæjtɨ) \ tsi(tʃi), tsitæ(tʃitæ), tsæj, tsiti(tʃiti), tsæjti ? 13 where кæм, кæмыты, кæдæм, кæдæмты кæми, кæмити, кумæ kæm, kæmɨtɨ, kædæm, kædæmtɨ \ kæmi, kæmiti, kumæ ? 14 when кæд, куы кæд, ку kæd, kwɨ \ kæd, ku ? 15 how куыд, куыдтытæ куд, кудтитæ kwɨd, kwɨdtɨtæ \ kud, kudtitæ ? 16 not нæ, нæтæ нæ næ, nætæ \ næ ? 17 all æгас, иууылдæр, æппæт, алцы, алцытæ, æнǽхъæн æгас, еугурæй, æппæт, æнккæт, алци, алцитæ æɡas(æɡaʃ), iuuɨldær, æppæt, altsɨ(alsɨ), altsɨtæ(alsɨtæ), ænǽqæn \ æɡas, jeuɡuræj, æppæt, ænkkæt, altsi(altʃi), altsitæ(altʃitæ) ? 18 many бирæ, бирæтæ берæ, беурæ biræ, birætæ \ beræ, beuræ ? 19 some цалдæр, цасдæр цалдæр tsaldær(saldær), tsasdær(saʃdær) \ tsaldær ? 20 few гæзæмæ, чысыл, цъус гæзæмæ, мæнги, мæнкъæй ɡæzæmæ(ɡæჳæmæ), tʃɨsɨl(tʃɨʃɨl), ts'us(ts'uʃ) \ ɡæzæmæ, mænɡи, mænk'æj ? 21 other æндæр, иннæ æндæр, иннæ ændær, innæ \ ændær, innæ ? 22 one иу еу iw \ jew ? 23 two дыууæ дууæ dɨwwæ \ duwæ ? 24 three æртæ æртæ ærtæ \ ærtæ ? 25 four цыппар цуппaр tsɨppar(sɨppar) \ tsuppar ? 26 five фондз фондз fondz(fonz) \ fondz ? 27 big æстыр, стыр, егъау, дынджыр устур, стур, æстур, егъау æstɨr(æʃtɨr), stɨr(ʃtɨr), jeʁau, dɨndჳɨr \ ustur, stur, æstur, jeʁau ? 28 long даргъ даргъ darʁ \ darʁ ? 29 wide фæтæн, уæрæх фæтæн, уæрæх fætæn, wæræχ \ fætæn, wæræχ ? 30 thick ставд, бæзджын ставд, æставд, бæзгин stavd(ʃtavd), bæzdჳɨn(bæჳdჳɨn) \ stavd, æstavd, bæzɡin ? 31 heavy уæззау уæззау wæzzaw(wæჳჳaw) \ wæzzaw ? 32 small гыццыл(гыцъыл), къаннæг, чысыл минги, минкъий, мингий, мæнгæй, мæнкъи ɡɨts'ɨl, k'аnnæɡ, tʃɨsɨl \ minɡi, mink'ij, minɡij, mænɡæj, mænk'i ? 33 short цыбыр цубур tsɨbɨr(sɨbɨr) \ tsubur ? 34 narrow уынгæг, нарæг унгæг, нарæг wɨnɡæɡ, naræɡ \ unɡæɡ, naræɡ ? 35 thin тæнæг, мæллæг, цола, къæсхуыр, фыдхуыз тæнæг, мæллæг, цола, къæсхур, фудхуз tænæɡ, mællæɡ, tsola(sola), k'æsχwɨr(k'æʃχwɨr), fɨdχwɨz(fɨdχwɨჳ)\ tænæɡ, mællæɡ, tsola, k'æsχur, fudχuz ? 36 woman сылгоймаг, ус силгоймаг, уосæ sɨlɡojmaɡ(ʃɨlɡojmaɡ), us(uʃ) \ silɡojmaɡ(ʃilɡojmaɡ), wosæ ? 37 man нæлгоймаг, лæг нæлгоймаг, лæг nælɡojmaɡ, læɡ \ nælɡojmaɡ, læɡ ? 38 person адæймаг, лæг, удгоймаг адæймаг, лæг, уодгоймаг adæjmaɡ, læɡ, udɡojmaɡ \ adæjmaɡ, læɡ, wodɡojmaɡ ? 39 child сывæллон, саби, хъæбул сувæллон, сабий sɨvællon(ʃɨvællon), sabi(ʃabi), qæbul \ suvællon, sabij ? 40 wife ус, бинойнаг уосæ us(uʃ), binojnaɡ \ wosæ ? 41 husband мой, лæг мойнæ, лæг moj, læɡ \ mojnæ, læɡ ? 42 mother мад мадæ mad \ madæ ? 43 father фыд фидæ fɨd \ fidæ ? 44 animal цæрæгой, сырд цæрæгой, сирд tsæraɡoj(særaɡoj), sɨrd(ʃɨrd) \ tsæraɡoj, sird ? 45 fish кæсаг, кæф кæсалгæ, кæф kæsaɡ(kæʃaɡ), kæf \ kæsalɡæ, kæf ? 46 bird маргъ, цъиу маргъ marʁ, ts'iu \ marʁ ? 47 dog куыдз куй kwɨdz(kwɨz) \ kuj ? 48 louse сыст систæ sɨst(ʃɨʃt) \ sistæ ? 49 snake калм калм kalm \ kalm ? 50 worm зулкъ, калм кæлмæ zulk', kalm \ kælmæ ? 51 tree бæлас бæласæ bælas(bælaʃ) \ bælasæ ? 52 forest хъæд гъæдæ qæd ? 53 stick лæдзæг къуæцæл lædzæɡ ? 54 fruit дыргъ рæзæ dɨrʁ \ ræzæ ? 55 seed тауинаг ? tawinaɡ ? 56 leaf сыф сифæ sɨf ? 57 root уидаг бундзарæ widaɡ ? 58 bark цъар ts'ar ? 59 flower дидинæг деден, деденæг didinæɡ ? 60 grass кæрдæг кæрдæг, дзедзо kærdæɡ ? 61 rope бæндæн рæвæйнæ bændæn \ rævæjnæ ? 62 skin царм дзар tsarm ? 63 meat фыд ? fɨd ? 64 blood туг ? tuɡ ? 65 bone стæг ? stæɡ ? 66 fat (n.) сой ? soj ? 67 egg айк ? ajk ? 68 horn сыкъа ? sɨk'a ? 69 tail дымæг ? dɨmæɡ ? 70 feather сис ? sis ? 71 hair хъуын, хъис ? qwɨn, qis ? 72 head сæр ? sær ? 73 ear хъус ? qus ? 74 eye цæст ? t͡sæst ? 75 nose фындз, бырынкъ ? fɨnd͡z, bɨrɨnk' ? 76 mouth дзых ? d͡zɨχ ? 77 tooth дæндаг ? dændaɡ ? 78 tongue æвзаг ? ævzaɡ ? 79 fingernail ных ? nɨχ ? 80 foot фад ? fad ? 81 leg къах ? k'aχ ? 82 knee зоныг ? zonɨɡ ? 83 hand къух ? k'uχ ? 84 крыло базыр ? bazɨr ? 85 belly гуыбын хъæстæ ɡwɨbɨn \ qæstæ ? 86 gut тъанг хæлорæ tænɡ \ χæloræ ? 87 neck æфцæг æвгæрдæн æft͡sæɡ \ ævɡærdæn ? 88 back фæсонтæ ? fæsontæ ? 89 breast риу, дзидзи (female) ? riw, dzidzi ? 90 heart зæрдæ ? zærdæ ? 91 liver игæр ? iɡær ? 92 drink нуазын ? nwazɨn ? 93 eat хæрын ? χærɨn ? 94 bite хæцын ? χætsɨn ? 95 suck дæйын ? dæjɨn ? 96 spit ту кæнын ? tu kænɨn ? 97 vomit омын ? omɨn ? 98 blow дымын ? dɨmɨn ? 99 dry улæфын ? ulæfɨn ? 100 laugh худын ? χudɨn ? 101 see уынын ? wɨnɨn ? 102 hear хъусын ? qusɨn ? 103 know зонын фæсмæрун zonɨn/ fæsmærun ? 104 think хъуыды кæнын ? qwɨdɨ kænɨn ? 105 smell æмбудын ? æmbudɨn ? 106 fear тæрсын ? tærsɨn ? 107 sleep хуыссын ? χwɨsɨn ? 108 live цæрын ? t͡sarɨn ? 109 die мæлын ? mælɨn ? 110 kill марын ? marɨn ? 111 fight тох кæнын ? toχ kænɨn ? 112 hunt цуан кæнын ? t͡swan kænɨn ? 113 hit цæвын ? t͡savɨn ? 114 cut кæрдын ? kærdɨn ? 115 split уарын ? warɨn ? 116 stab садзын ? sad͡zɨn ? 117 scratch хыртт-хыртт кæнын ? χɨrtt-χɨrtt kænɨn ? 118 dig къахын æзгелун k'aχɨn \ æzɡelun ? 119 swim ленк кæнын накæ кæнун lenk kænɨn \ nakæ kænɨn ? 120 fly ( v.) тæхын ? tæχɨn ? 121 walk цæуын ? t͡sæwɨn ? 122 come æрцæуын, цæуын ? ærtsæwɨn, tsæwɨn ? 123 lie (on a ground) хуыссын ? χwɨssɨn ? 124 sit бадын ? badɨn ? 125 stand лæууын истун læwwɨn \ istun ? 126 turn здахын ? zdaχɨn ? 127 fall хауын ? χawɨn ? 128 give дæттын ? dættɨn ? 129 hold дарын ? darɨn ? 130 squeeze æлхъивын ? ælqivɨn ? 131 rub хафын ? χafɨn ? 132 wash æхсын ? aχsɨn ? 133 wipe сæрфын ? særfɨn ? See also * Ossetian language Ossetian Category:Ossetian language